Dark returns
by ssj benny
Summary: The past returns to haunt the persent, and the only sloution to fight this evil lies in a small child
1. Things have changed

It has been nine years since my last Fanfic, When a saiyan-man goes to school. I still don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 1: Things have changed.  
  
In Satan city two people were walking down a street filled with skyscrapers. The first one was a man who looked just like Goku, but was slightly shorter and his gi didn't have a symbol. The other was a man with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail, he was wearing grey trousers with a black vest like shirt, with a demine jacket which had a capsule corp. logo on the shoulder.  
  
"Where are we going Goten," The purple haired man asked as he looked at all the skyscrapers.  
  
"We're going to Gohan's remember Trunks, I promised to look after Pan," The Goku clone stated as he stared at a skyscraper. The skyscraper was a tall grey building with lauds of windows on every side, and the entrance was a half circle of glass with a few doors in it. It was the building they were heading for, the two reached the building and walked inside. The room they entered was massive, it had a marble floor and marble pillars and the roof was also marble. The walls were a white colour, and there were two halls on either side of the room, on the opposite side of the room from the entrance there was a long front desk where at least three people sat by a computer. Trunks and Goten walked up to the desk and a woman with a blue uniform just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello can I help you," the woman said as she just stared at Goten.  
  
"We're here to see Son Gohan, he is my brother, and I need the room and floor number," Goten stated as the woman raised an eyebrow at him again.  
  
"Goten, Trunks what are you doing just waiting there," A man with short black spiky hair, wearing black trousers, a fur belt which seem to go into the back of his trousers, a white short sleeved shirt and a black tie said as he walked into the room from the right hallway.  
  
"Well Gohan I thought we should at least tell them who we are," Goten smiled as the woman's face had shock covering it.  
  
"Oh that reminds me, excuse me but Goten here will be stay at my place for at least a week," Gohan stated as he patted Goten on the back. Trunks, Gohan and Goten walked of after that, towards one of the left hallway, which lead to the lifts. Goten, Gohan and Trunks waited as the lift slowly made its way down to them. When it finally arrived they walked inside and Gohan pressed a button, which said 23. The lift went up to floor 23 after stopping on the way a few times for more people to get in. When it stopped on floor 23 they got out and walked down a hallway and reached a door, which had the number 16 on the top and was at the end of the hallway. Gohan pulled out a set of keys with a small key ring of the flying nimbus attached. The door opened to revel a large room, it was split into a small kitchen area and a large living room, the living room section had a half circler couch which faced a large TV, which just happened to sit next to a large window. Also there were two doorways, one that lead to a small room, which lead to the three bedrooms and the other lead to the bathroom. As the three walked inside Videl walked up to them, she hadn't changed a lot, she had cut her hair short and she was at least seven months pregnant. She waved to Goten and Trunks, and they waved back. Buu walked out of the door leading to the bedrooms, he smiled as he walked over to the TV and truned it on, and changed it to the cartoons.  
  
"So is Buu staying here as well," Goten asked as he leaned over to Gohan.  
  
"Yeah he is," Gohan said as he walked up to Videl.  
  
"Gohan are you ready yet, we have to go soon," Videl stated as she eating a large sandwich.  
  
"I ready don't worry I'll just go and get the suitcase, and we'll go," Gohan said as he ran into the room which leads to the bedrooms.  
  
"So where is Pan," Goten asked as he walked up to Videl.  
  
"She's at school, and you need to pick her up at five o'clock," Videl stated as she pointed to the clock which was at 3:50.  
  
"Where is the school and what is it called," Goten asked as Gohan ran into the room holding a small black briefcase and three large brown ones.  
  
"Its called Satan junior school, Buu knows where it is, the spare key and a some money are on the kitchen counter, bye have fun," Videl shouted behind her as she and her husband left.  
  
"Ok then what should we do until we pick up Pan," Goten asked the two, as he picked up the spare key and the money which was in the thousands (It will be a week and they have to feed two demi-saiyans) put them in a pocket.  
  
"I don't know, how about TV," Trunks pointed to the TV, and Goten stared at the cartoon on the screen and just smiled as he leaped over to the couch and watch it with Buu.  
  
  
  
At Satan junior school, a little six-year-old clone of Videl was doing some math problems. The Videl look a like was wearing a gi just like Gohan and Picollo wear, with a black shirt underneath it, and had trainers not sacks on her feet. This girls name was Pan, and it was almost five o'clock. The bell rang, and every one mouthed the word yes, including the teacher. All the kids went outside and waited for their parents in a concrete square just out side of the school, which was named the playground. Pan leaded against a wall and waited, when a group of girls about Pan's age walked up to her and the all smirked. The girls were all wearing dresses, Pan was the only one who didn't.  
  
"Oh look its Pan, so who's going to pick you up, your geek of a father or the demon you always talk about," a lead girl with long blonde hair and a pink dress laughed.  
  
"Well Dad's gone away with Mum for a while, so Buu must be coming," Pan stated calmly as she stared at the group.  
  
"Your so stupid, there is no such thing as a demon," the lead girl stated as three figures appeared behind the group. Goten and Trunks waved to Pan, while Buu walked over to her.  
  
"I would like you to meet Buu, the demon," Pan laughed as the girls started to scream as Buu smiled at them.  
  
"Oh my Kami a demon," the girls screamed in unison as they ran away.  
  
"Oh my Kami, she's better than us," Goten was shocked.  
  
"Yeah we've never made a whole group run away before," Trunks laughed as he walked over to Pan and Buu.  
  
"Ok Pan time to head home," Goten said as he walked over to the group.  
  
"Are you babysitting me uncle Goten," Pan asked as she stared up at Goten's face.  
  
"Yeah I am," Goten smiled slightly as Pan smiled the famous Son grin, only a true Son can pull that smile off.  
  
"Ok lets go," Goten picked up Pan, and the group disappeared from sight as their speed was so fast that the human eye couldn't even see a blur. They arrive home a few seconds later. Goten put Pan down as she stared up at him.  
  
"What do you want to do Pan," Goten smiled back.  
  
"There is this move out called the Cell games, fight for the earth, and I want to see it, can we please," Pan begged and Goten sighed.  
  
"Sure of course, coming guys," Goten truned to Trunks and Buu, who just nodded.  
  
"Thanks uncle Goten," Pan hugged his legs.  
  
"Ok just let go other wise we won't be able to get there," Goten stated as he tried and failed to detach Pan form his legs.  
  
"Ok shall we go then," Pan asked as she walked to the door.  
  
"Do you know what time its on then," Goten asked as he followed her, while Trunks and Buu copied.  
  
"No, but if we go there we can see," Pan smiled the famous Son grin.  
  
"She's right," Buu's voice came form behind Goten.  
  
"Ok lets go," Goten closed and locked the door behind them as they walked down the hall to the lifts.  
  
  
  
They finally arrived at the cinema, it was a massive building with at least 15 screens a few miles out of Satan city, the entrance was surrounded by glass, which allowed you to see the insides, which covered the ticket booth and snack bar. The walls out side had posters of the movies coming soon, like Saiyan-man returns and Mr. Satan, the story of a hero. The group walked inside and headed for the ticket booth a man wearing a black uniform with red stripes looked up at them.  
  
"Hello there we would like four for Cell games, three adults one child," Goten stated as he looked up at a board which held the times for the movies and what was on. The man typed something into his computer, and some tickets came out of a slot on his desk.  
  
"Here you go, and please enjoy your movie," the man droned. The group walked into the waiting area where the snack bar was housed.  
  
"Ok we have twenty minutes, if you need the toilet go, and Buu don't go into the ladies again," Goten stated as Pan ran over to a door which had the words ladies on it. Buu just looked around the place, as Goten and Trunks spoke.  
  
"I wonder what your future self will look like in this movie," Goten laughed.  
  
"What do you mean, he is going to be one mean looking bastard, much like myself," Trunks laughed back.  
  
"What's a bastard," Pan asked as she walked back.  
  
"That was quick," Goten stared at her with a amazement.  
  
"What's a bastard," Pan asked again, as Goten smacked Trunks on the back of his head.  
  
"It means bad, and you should never say it, because people don't like it," Trunks thought up on the spot as he nursed his head.  
  
"But you said it," Pan looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"And Goten smacked me because I did, oh look the snack bar lets go and get some food," Trunks stated as he pointed to a circler snack bar, with loads of popcorn being popped.  
  
"So what do you want guys," Goten truned to Pan, Trunks and Buu.  
  
"Popcorn," Pan and Trunks said in unison.  
  
"Jelly babies," Buu said and then the group truned to him.  
  
"Isn't that cannibalism," Goten stated as he scratched the back of his head and smiled.  
  
"Hay," Buu laughed, as Goten went up and ordered three extra large popcorn and a bag of jelly babies.  
  
"Any thing to drink," a woman wearing a uniform identical to the man at the ticket booth.  
  
"Coke," came from Trunks.  
  
"Sprite," Pan smiled.  
  
"No thanks," a loud voice came from Buu.  
  
"Two cokes and a sprite please," Goten stated as the woman placed two of the three large popcorns on to the counter. After some time they had all gotten their sweets, and they had two minutes until the movie started.  
  
"Ok screen 10, to the left," Goten shouted behind as he began running and the group followed suit, and they finally reached screen 10 and they went in, and sat down. Must of the seats were taken, but the did find four together, Goten sat to the left of Trunks who sat next to Buu, and Pan was at the end. They were just in time for the coming attractions. The first one came on. It was a black screen and white words that seem to just fade in, and who fade out soon after and then some more would fade in, they whole series was as follows.  
  
When it becomes too much for the cops to handle.  
  
There is one man who can help.  
  
A man who fades into darkness as quickly as he appears. Then clips of explosions appeared and crooks shooting guns. And then the Great saiyan- man appeared on the screen standing on top of a skyscraper. He stared off into the distance and then jumps off and fell down towards the streets. Then the words reappeared.  
  
Saiyan-man returns.  
  
Coming soon.  
  
"Wow that seems so cool," Pan stated as she began eating her popcorn quicker then the eye could see.  
  
"I don't get it, why did Saiyan-man leave in the first place," Goten scratched his head as he tried to work it out. Trunks just stared at his friend as a teardrop appeared on his head.  
  
"Don't worry Goten, lets just watch the rest of the attractions," Trunks stated as he shock his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
What changes have been made to the Cell games, we there be any more coming attractions. In the next chapter the movie begins. 


	2. A poker night in HFIL

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 2: A poker night in HFIL  
  
A man with no equal. Some black words appeared on the screen while in the background Mr. Satan was sparing with his shadow.  
  
A hero who save the whole world.  
  
Now his story is coming to the big screen for all to see. Mr. Satan then stopped and entered a fighting pose, and growled slightly.  
  
Mr. Satan, the story of a hero.  
  
Coming soon to a cinema near you.  
  
"I will have to see that," Goten laughed and the group joined in, and the people sitting down shhhed them.  
  
And now for our feature presentation. Some red words appeared on the screen as some men were running behind the words.  
  
"I bet you twenty Zeni that Mr. Satan won't lose," Trunks leaned over to Goten as he spoke.  
  
"Your on," Goten smirked back as he shock hands with friend.  
  
  
  
It's Friday night in HFIL and that means its poker night, there was a group of five beings sitting next to the merry-go-round, these five beings were Cell, Frieza, True Buu, Garlic Jr. and Picollo Sr.  
  
"Got any three's," True Buu asked the group, and they all sighed.  
  
"For the last time its poker," Cell rolled his eyes as he told True Buu for the twentieth time.  
  
"Oh, that's right ok then I'm going to have to think about it," True Buu said as the group shock their heads.  
  
"Every kami damn Friday night we have to play with this moron," Frieza sighed as he stared at the Ginyu force on the merry-go-round. True Buu was rubbing his chin as he tried to figure out what to do as a dark shadow moved closer to the group. It soon covered the five, and they vanished.  
  
"That can't be good," a red ogre told a blue one as they watched the scene from the window in their office.  
  
"What makes you think that, is it because the most powerful beings we hold here just vanished from sight, moron," the blue rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't just stand there go and tell King Yamma," Red one told his friend.  
  
"All right…wait a second why me, why can't you do it, I did it the last two times" the blue ogre glared at the red one.  
  
"Because you just said you would," the red ogre smirked as the blue one's face faulted.  
  
"Aw crap," the blue said as he left the building.  
  
  
  
"Well that was the worst movie I have ever seen, by the way you owe twenty Zeni," Trunks said as the group left the cinema.  
  
"No you owe me twenty Zeni, he hit that mountain remember," Goten raised an eyebrow as he told Trunks.  
  
"Yeah but he killed Cell in the end," Trunks explained to his friend.  
  
"I know but he lost at the beginning, and so you owe me twenty Zeni," Goten raised his voice slightly.  
  
"Fine take you money, your such a baby sometimes," Trunks chucked Goten twenty Zeni, Goten grabbed it with ease.  
  
"Yes but it pays," Goten laughed as he stuffed his winnings into his pocket.  
  
"Pah, I'm stuck with children," Trunks sighed as the group looked at him.  
  
"I'm not a child," Buu, Goten and Pan all said in unison, Trunks just raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah right, who was that who raided that candy store a few months back," Trunks looked at Buu who smiled nervously.  
  
"That's what I thought, who still wears teddy bear underwear," Trunks turned to Goten who started to sweat.  
  
"And your six," Trunks looked at Pan who scowled at him, Trunks began laughed as the group scowled at him. They soon arrived at the skyscraper, which housed Gohan's apartment, and Trunks waved goodbye as he walked off. Goten, Buu and Pan walked inside of the large skyscraper and then to the lifts. They waited and other people who were waiting were just starring at Buu. Buu didn't mind, in fact he loved being the centre of attention. When the lift finally arrived Buu, Pan and Goten were the only ones to go in as everyone didn't want to go inside with a large pink demon. When they finally reached the room, Goten opened the door, and when he did Pan and Buu ran straight past him and they jumped onto the couch to watch cartoons on the TV. Goten had just locked the door behind him when the phone rang, it was just a few steps away from the door. Goten picked it up.  
  
"Hello," Goten spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hi Goten, I just called to check you haven't brunt the building down yet," Gohan's voice came from the phone.  
  
"Ha ha, you're a funny guy," Goten said with as much sarcasm as he could.  
  
"How's Pan," Gohan asked as Videl's could be heard telling Gohan to ask it.  
  
"She's fine would you like to talk to her," Goten leaned against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, but I need to talk with you afterwards," Gohan told him.  
  
"Pan your dad's on the phone," Goten said to her, Pan jumped straight away and ran towards Goten, he handed her the phone and she grabbed it.  
  
"Hi daddy," Pan smiled as she spoke.  
  
"Hi honey, are you ok," Gohan asked her as she nodded. Pan soon realised it was a phone, and so stopped nodding.  
  
"Yeah, oh and Trunks taught me a new word," Pan said as Goten's eyes went wide with freight.  
  
"Oh and what's that," Gohan sounded worried.  
  
"Basta.." Pan was cut off when Goten snatched the phone from her.  
  
"Basta, Goten do you know what that word means," Gohan asked in a confused tone.  
  
"its like pasta," Goten thanked Kami for that idea.  
  
"Really, are you sure because Pan sounded like she was cut off rather then finishing the word," Gohan was confused.  
  
"Yeah Trunks mentioned it at the cinema, you know Pan and food," Goten was thinking on his feet which was quite a miracle.  
  
"Anyway I have to tell you that we have a large collection of food capsules for you guys, it should last the week, we thought it would be easier then you burning the building to ashes every time you wanted to eat," Gohan still sounded confused.  
  
"Are you saying I can't cook," Goten made himself sound hurt as he smiled.  
  
"Oh no you can cook, but you can't do it with out destroying the kitchen," Gohan started to laugh.  
  
"You can really hurt a guy," Goten put on his fake hurt voice again.  
  
"See you in a week," Gohan said as Videl started to tell him to wrap it up, her movie was about to begin.  
  
"Bye," Goten said as he put the phone down. Pan smiled up at him, this was a wicked smile one that didn't look right on her face.  
  
"Please don't say that word again," Goten begged, and Pan put a finger to her cheek as she thought about.  
  
"What's in it for me," Pan asked as her evil smile returned.  
  
"Anything," Goten told her.  
  
"Anything," Pan smiled broadly this time.  
  
  
  
The next day Gohan awoke, he was in a king sized bed next to Videl, he had his arm around his pregnant wife. He was wearing nothing but white boxer shorts with a picture of a bear sticking it's tongue out with a raised arm on the back, even thou you couldn't see it. Videl was wearing a large white t-shirt and checker boxer shorts. Gohan moved his an arm slightly so he could get out of bed and not disturb Videl. He succeed in getting out of bed, he looked around the room, it had white walls, carpet and roof, a chest of draws with a TV on top and two doors. He spotted one of the brown brief cases, and he walked over to it.  
  
"Come back to bed, its too early," Videl said from the bed.  
  
"Sorry honey but I need to prepare," Gohan smiled as he pulled out a short- sleeved white shirt and black trousers from the brief case.  
  
"But it starts tomorrow, you have plenty of time," Videl stated as she yawned slightly.  
  
"Not that much, don't worry you go back to sleep I'm just going out for a bit," Gohan said as he put his short sleeved shirt on.  
  
"Ok, but come back soon," Videl told Gohan as she fell back to sleep. Gohan smiled as he put his trousers on, and then looked for some socks, he was truly happy, never before has his life been this perfect without some monster showing it's head. He finally found some matching socks, a black tie and his shoes, he finished getting dressed and he placed the spare key to the room by the TV. He unlocked one of the two doors and he locked it after he went thought it and closed it. His room was in a large hallway full of them, he spotted a door at the end, which was bigger, and it was also the way to the lifts. When he walked up to the door he opened it and walked into a smaller room and he smiled. It was his first time away from Satan city for at least eight years, and he was going to enjoy himself a little before he had to go to the convention. The room had to lift doors and two normal ones, one which Gohan used. He pressed the button with a down arrow and he waited, picturing what he was going to say to the large crowds of fellow professors, he had to give a speech on his new energy he discovered. He wasn't very good at talking to crowds, and the hall was going to be packed he knew it. The lift finally arrived and it was almost full, Gohan squeezed in and the doors closed. He was squashed against the side by an extremely fat woman and her even fatter husband, he didn't push back, he could easily kill the fat couple. He went though twenty floors to reach the bottom, he thanked Kami when he finally got out. He walked down another hallway, which leads to a large room, which had a large group of people standing around talking to each other. Gohan started to walk towards some revolving doors to go out into the large city, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Professor Gohan I presume," came a high-pitched squeal from behind him.  
  
"Yeah I'm Professor Gohan," Gohan truned around to see a group of girls wearing lab coats and black skirts, who were almost drooling over him.  
  
"I can't believe this, I've meet the Son Gohan," a blonde girl screamed with delight to her friends.  
  
"Oh come on I'm just a normal guy," Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he smiled nervously.  
  
"But you discovered self perpetual energy, you're a legend in the field," a red haired girl stated as she rubbed her glasses on her lab coat.  
  
"When we found out you we're coming we had to go, we've always been interested in your theorems," a different blonde girl stated while the others nodded.  
  
"My own fan club, great," Gohan's mental voice said sarcastically as continued to smile at the girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's got to give a speech, will he be able to actual do it with out messing up, what happened in HFIL, why do they have poker nights anyway. In the next Chapter Gohan meets some old friends, who have a warning to give. 


	3. Return of the games

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 3: Return of the games.  
  
  
  
The day started at the capsule corp. building when the prince awoke. He was lying in bed with his wife Bulma, he loved her but he never told any one, he was happy just watching her sleep in his arms. He was wearing only some boxer shorts which had bad man written on the back, and a white vest. Bulma who hadn't changed a lot was wearing purple pyjamas, her hair was messed up and spiky, it could have been a saiyans hairstyle. Vegeta smiled as he stared at Bulma, he would have sent the whole mourning there if some one hadn't knocked on the front door. Vegeta sighed as he carefully moved his arm from Bulma and he got out of bed, he put a brown dressing gown, and some cartoon like gorilla feet slippers. He opened the bedroom door, and he walked down stairs to the front door, he opened it and a man wearing a black suit smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Hello there sir, have you ever said to your self, I don't have a knife which can cut though a metal can," the man said without loosing his smile.  
  
"Listen why don't you fuck off," Vegeta shouted as he slammed the door, before his coffee he was very irritable, more then usual. Vegeta sighed as he walked to the living room and he turned the TV on. Not too long after a little six-year-old girl who looked just like Bulma came down stairs, she was wearing pink pyjamas just like Bulma's. the little girl walked into the living room and smiled when she spotted Vegeta.  
  
"Good morning Daddy," the Bluma clone smiled as she jumped onto Vegeta's lap.  
  
"Good morning princess, did you sleep well," Vegeta smiled as he messed up the Bulma clone's hair.  
  
"Yeah, who was at the door," the little Bulma asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I don't know, listen why don't you go and get changed and then Grandma will start breakfast," Vegeta smiled at the little Girl.  
  
"Ok daddy," Bulma's clone ran back upstairs. Vegeta smiled slightly as Trunks came down stairs wearing black trousers, a tank top and a jacket with the capsule corp. logo on the shoulder. Vegeta stopped smiling when Trunks entered the room, he didn't want the boy to know that he actually cared.  
  
"Good morning Dad," Trunks said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Brat don't you have something else to do," Vegeta scowled at Trunks while talking.  
  
"No not really, I thought I'll stick around here and spend some time with you," Trunks said smirking as Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your jokes are not needed nor are they wanted," Vegeta glared at Trunks.  
  
"I thought we could spar in the gravity room, if you want to be beaten to a inch of your life that is," Trunks stated while Vegeta laughed.  
  
"You wish, fine we'll see who's stronger," Vegeta stated and Trunks's face faulted.  
  
"What's wrong dad, you normal say you're the stronger," Trunks said as he stared at Vegeta with shock.  
  
"I er…. Forgot that time, go and make me my coffee brat" Vegeta stated as he turned to the TV as Trunks left for the kitchen, the program was about the science convention that Gohan was going to give a speech at.  
  
"That's right the youngest professor at Satan City University, Son Gohan will be giving a speech on his latest break thought in the realm of Physics," a woman in a brown suit talked thought a microphone as she stood in front of a large building.  
  
"Hopefully we can talk with some of the people involved, hay look there's Son Gohan himself," the reporter stated as Gohan was being pulled back into the building by his fans. The reporter walked up to the building and reached it just when Gohan had pulled free of his fans.  
  
"Excuse me professor Son, could we have a word with you," the reporter asked him.  
  
"Ok," Gohan smiled nervously. Vegeta smirked as he watched Gohan sweat under the pressure of being on TV.  
  
"Do you feel like you could win the prize for your discovery," the reporter asked.  
  
"I don't really…. I mean yeah, sort of," Gohan continued to smile nervously as he tried to give an answer. Vegeta burst out with laughter, Gohan couldn't even give the reporter a straight answer.  
  
"Oh thank you Kami," Vegeta said as Trunks gave him a white mug with the words Bad man written on the side in black, filled with a brown liquid.  
  
  
  
Gohan was walking around the city, when he spotted a small diner he went to walk inside of said diner when he felt two ki's behind him.  
  
"Hi Shin how you been," Gohan smiled as he turned around and put his hand forward, and the two shock.  
  
"I've been great, you," Shin smiled.  
  
"Also great, listen why don't we talk over lunch, I'm staved," Gohan smiled weekly as his stomach growled.  
  
"Of course, I'm not brave enough to stand between a saiyan and food," Shin smiled as the three walked into the diner. The diner had several tables by the windows and a long bar type stand where the grill was. Gohan sat down at a window table as Shin and Kabito followed suit. Gohan asked as a waitress walked over to them, she was a young blonde woman wearing a grey uniform.  
  
"Hello can I take your orders please," the woman smiled.  
  
"I would like twenty cheese burgers and a slurp cola, what about you guys," Gohan asked as he read the menu.  
  
"Nothing thanks," Shin and Kabito said in unison.  
  
"Right, ok so you want twenty cheese burgers," the waitress had a shocked look, and Gohan nodded so she walked to the grill.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here on earth," Gohan raised his eyebrow as he questioned Shin.  
  
"Show some respect to the supreme Kai," Kabito told Gohan.  
  
"We're here to inform you about some strange events that have happened recently," Shin explained.  
  
"What strange events," Gohan looked worried.  
  
"Well something has happened to the souls in HFIL," Shin stated.  
  
"What," Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Their not there anymore," Gohan's eyes went wide with shock, as Shin spoke.  
  
"Where are they," Gohan asked as his face had a look of concern now.  
  
"We don't know," Shin smile nervously.  
  
"I see, do you think they can actually get out of other world," Gohan asked both Shin and Kabito who didn't answer.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before," Gohan asked as Shin smiled nervously.  
  
"Well because it didn't really concern you until now, because Cell, Frieza, Buu and Garlic Jr. have just disappeared," Shin told Gohan, as Gohan's face faulted.  
  
"Here is your first four burgers sir," The waitress stated as she started to place Gohan's burgers onto the table. Gohan started to devour the burgers in record time and his troubles seemed to vanish, while Shin and Kabito looked out of the window to avoid Gohan's eating. Gohan stared in shock as he spotted something on the window, a snowflake had landed on it.  
  
"It hasn't snowed for years, hopefully it'll be a white Christmas," Gohan smiled as he wiped some ketchup off his mouth.  
  
"Strange you should say that, because it is July," Shin laughed as Gohan scratched the back of his head while he smiled nervously.  
  
"A man can dream," Gohan stated as more snowflakes started to appear.  
  
"This can't be right, it shouldn't be snowing, but who could change the environment," Shin stared as the snowflakes started to increase in number and soon it was a small blizzard.  
  
"This can't be good, I know only two guys who can do something like this, and their dead, so that answers my earlier question," Gohan stated as he noticed the temperature was dropping fast.  
  
"Who could have done this," Kabito stared as the snow was now setting on the ground and it was quickly rising.  
  
"I have to go, Videl will kill me if I don't get back soon," Gohan stated as he pulled out his wallet and walked up to the grill.  
  
"We'll go with you," Shin stated as he and Kabito got up and followed Gohan and the snow had now covered the window. As the waitress came to take Gohan's payment the window where Gohan was just sitting by shattered and the snow poured into the diner, and something walked thought the hole.  
  
"Cell, it can't be," Gohan stated as the genetic monster smirked at him.  
  
"Oh its me Gohan," Cell smirked as Gohan's face changed to one filled with hate, making Gohan grind his teeth.  
  
"But I killed you," Gohan was scowling at Cell as he grinded his teeth.  
  
"Oh you did, but I came back just to see you," Cell smirked as he moved towards Gohan.  
  
"What do you want," Gohan asked as he entered a fighting pose.  
  
"Oh the usual, to destroy the earth, and generally kill and maim every living on this planet," Cell stated as he crossed his arms. Gohan was just glaring at the genetic monstrosity, while Shin and Kabito had confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh your no fun, you've changed a lot, your choice in clothes has improved slightly, and I bet that's because mummy no longer picks them out for you," Cell but on a childish voice. Shin and Kabito laughed slightly and Gohan scowled at them.  
  
"Listen why don't you leave, as your verbal attacks are more effected then your physical ones could ever be," Gohan smirked as Cell grinded his teeth this time.  
  
"You know what, I've been upgraded since last we met, you couldn't lay a finger on me," Cell laughed, but stopped when the waitress shouted at him.  
  
"Hay buster are you going to pay for that window," the waitress shouted spraying spit onto Cell's face. Cell blinked and then wiped the spit off, and then he raised a hand to the waitress.  
  
"No don't," Gohan screamed followed by an orange blast coming from Cell's hand and killed the waitress.  
  
"You're going to pay for that," Gohan said as his white aura flared up around him.  
  
"I don't think so," Cell stated with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Can Gohan take down Cell again, or has this upgrade Cell spoke of made him to powerful for the warrior. In the next Chapter Gohan begins his struggle against the genetic monster. 


	4. Changing roles

I don't own dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 4: Changing roles.  
  
Cell was sent flying out of the diner, and into the snow, which had covered the streets. Gohan jumped out after wards, he roared as his hair shot upwards, and a golden aura surrounded him, which melted the snow. His eyes changed to green, his hair and the fur on his tail were now yellow, his muscles increased slightly. He tried to sense Cell's location, but he couldn't locate him.  
  
"Here I am Gohan," Cell appeared right in front of Gohan, and punched the surprised super saiyan straight in the jaw, Gohan smashed into a building he stopped in the middle of some ones living room. Cell flew straight at him, and the two started to exchange punches when a lady wearing nothing but two towels came in, one on her head, and the other around her body.  
  
"Hay what are you doing here you prevs," The lady shouted at the Cell and Gohan, who stopped and stared at the woman. Gohan was being held up slightly by his collar by Cell's right hand.  
  
"Which of you broke my wall," The woman shouted. Gohan pointed to Cell, who was pointing to Gohan, both were staring in awe at the woman.  
  
"Fine then who's going to pay for it," The woman asked, and once again Cell and Gohan pointed to the other.  
  
"You two wait there, I'll be right back," the woman demanded as she left the room.  
  
"Look what you've done, I bet I'm going to have to pay for this," Gohan sighed. Cell rolled his eyes as he punched Gohan in the gut, sending him smashing though another wall. He flew straight though the rest of the building and out the other side with Cell on his tail. He stopped himself in mid air and rammed his foot into Cell's face, sending him backwards. Gohan spent his time well, he roared as he increased his power, his golden aura doubled in size as his hair became thicker, fuller and spikier, and lighting blots started to shot across his body, his muscles increased in size again, this time how ever his clothes were almost bursting, from the size of his muscles. Gohan waited for Cell to attack as his aura danced in the wind like a flame, the lighting crackled as it flew across his body.  
  
"Interesting, is this your maximum, because if it is this fight is over," Cell smirked as his power started to increase rapidly with little effort from Cell. Gohan growled as he powered up further, he screamed as the buildings around him shock just from him powering up. His thick hair shot down his back, as his eyebrows vanished and his muscle size increased further, his shirt burst off as his muscles were too large to be housed inside the shirt and his trousers where ripping slightly down the sides.  
  
"Lets see if you can match this," Cell laughed as a golden aura of his own appeared and his power increased let again.  
  
"Holy monkeys," Gohan shouted as he stared on in disbelief, Cell was now dwarfing Gohan's power.  
  
"Holy monkeys indeed, I'm going enjoy every agonising second of this, and to start I'm going to use the most dreadful technique at my disposal," Cell stated and then disappeared. Gohan tried to locate Cell, he found him, when something grabbed a hold of his boxers, and pulled them up. Gohan grinded his teeth as pain coursed though his lower torso. A loud rip was heard, Gohan turned around to see Cell holding up half a pair of white boxer shorts with a teddy bear picture on it, Cell laughed as he handed half of Gohan's boxers back.  
  
"Nice real nice, I liked these as well," Gohan stated as he scowled at Cell and placed the half of his boxers in his pocket.  
  
"Good that just increases the enjoyment, now for some more fun," Cell stated as he flew at Gohan, and disappeared.  
  
"Where are you Cell, what childish prank are you going to do next," Gohan shouted as he tried to spot Cell.  
  
"Don't you like my games, would you like to end this, ok then," Cell said but Gohan still couldn't see him. An elbow to Gohan's neck sent the super saiyan straight into the snow, a Gohan shaped hole was made in the deep snow. A roar came from the hole, as Gohan's aura appeared around him, and it melted the snow, Gohan looked up to where he came from and Cell was there smirking.  
  
"What's wrong did I hit you too hard," Cell's smirk grew in size as he spoke. Gohan just flew towards Cell and tried to hit him, but Gohan kept missing. Cell ended Gohan's assault with a punch to the gut, Gohan was lunched from that blow towards a near by skyscraper. He didn't go thought it, he did however make a dent in the side, he looked over at Cell but only saw a blue ki blast coming his way.  
  
"Kamehameha," Gohan shouted as he let loose a blue ki blast of his own to counter Cell's. The two blasts met, and Gohan was being pushed backwards, into the building. He was in the middle of a living room, and two kids were playing on a computer game.  
  
"You know people can actually shoot fire balls from their hands," a boy wearing black trousers and a green shirt stated as on the screen a man in a white gi shot a small blue ball of fire at another man wearing a red gi.  
  
"Yeah right," The other child said, who was a girl wearing a red skirt and a yellow shirt. Gohan was pushed past them, as he tried to force Cell's attack back.  
  
"See, I told you," the boy smirked, as the Girl's jaw dropped. Gohan was pushed though another wall, and he was now in a bathroom, a lady screamed from the shower as she grabbed a towel. Gohan didn't even look her way, as he was more interested in living. A shampoo bottle hit Gohan on the head, and he turned his attention to the source, big mistake, Cell's blast increased in strength, and was now only a few millimetres from Gohan's hands. Gohan screamed as the blast was pushing him back even further, and faster, soon Gohan was out of the building.  
  
"I'm going to try now Gohan," Cell laughed as increased the power behind his blast again.  
  
"Oh Shit," Gohan said as he watched his blast being destroyed by Cell's, and Gohan was then hit by the blast. Cell began laughing as he crossed his arms, thinking he had killed Gohan.  
  
"Goodbye Gohan, I suppose I should salute you as a worthy adversary, but I did really hate your guts," Cell stated as he placed two fingers on his head, and vanished.  
  
"Not as much as I hate yours," Gohan stated as he walked from behind a building, his left arm was brunt and hung loosely, his left trouser leg was brunt off, and his right one was the same but only up to the knee, and he had returned back to normal.  
  
"That was a close one, now I just have to find my keys," Gohan said as he wiped his brow with his right hand, and he stared into the snow filled streets of the city as the blizzard intensified.  
  
  
  
"Hi Trunks," Goten smiled as he, Pan and Buu stood in the capsule corp. building's front doorway, as Trunks opened the door.  
  
"Hi guys, what are you doing here," Trunks asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does a friend need a reason to stop by, besides Pan wanted to play with Bra," Goten smiled the famous Son grin.  
  
"Ok then, come on in, but watch out Dad's in his normal "good" mood," Trunks signalled the group to come in.  
  
"Where's Bra," Pan asked with a Son grin of her own.  
  
"In her room," Trunks pointed to the stairs, and Pan ran up them soon after wards.  
  
"As I'm here do you want to spar with some one as great as I," Goten smiled as he put on a voice much like Gohan's great saiyan-man voice.  
  
"Your on," Trunks smirked back and the two ran to the gravity room, leaving Buu alone by the door. The large pink demon walked into the living room, and there was Vegeta, still in his dressing gown, watching the TV.  
  
"What you doing," Buu asked as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'm getting my haircut, what does it look like," Vegeta snapped as he turned to face the demon.  
  
"Sorry just trying to be nice, you bastard," Buu said as he shock his head.  
  
"I heard you," Vegeta growl thought his teeth.  
  
"I said it loud enough," Buu snapped back with his face screwed up into a scowl.  
  
"Nicely done," Vegeta commented on the come back, as he turned back to the TV.  
  
"Well I do my best," Buu smiled as he to turned to the TV.  
  
"I'm guessing as you're here that Gohan's brat is here as well," Vegeta stated with out looking at Buu.  
  
"Pan's here, hay did you see Gohan today, he was on the news," Buu explained as he nodded.  
  
"Yeah well the weaklings on this planet find his science gibberish interesting," Vegeta stated as the news came on the TV.  
  
"Our top story today is the sudden blizzard which hit Blue moon city today," the reporter began talking.  
  
"Blue moon, isn't that where Gohan is," Buu scratched his chin with his only finger on his left hand.  
  
"Yeah so what," Vegeta snapped with his normal good manner.  
  
"Isn't it strange that a massive blizzard hit only one city in the middle of July," Buu asked not sure himself.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Vegeta almost hit himself, how could the blob think of it before he did.  
  
"And the fact that Gohan's in that city confirms my theorem," Buu nodded as he worked it out.  
  
"Some ones been reading the dictionary," Vegeta laughed and Buu scowled at the prince.  
  
"Shh, look," Buu, pointed to the TV.  
  
"Mr. Satan is here to talk about the new Cell games movie," the reporter stated, while Vegeta and Buu started to try and hinder a laugh, but a little one would leave their lips.  
  
"What a moron, why do they continue to make movies about it, I thought the one two years ago was the best," Buu asked.  
  
"Would that be the one were I have long blond hair just like Kakarot and say the classic line, hay guys lets go out of ice cream," Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow, as Buu smiled and nodded. Vegeta was about to scowl when he heard a scream from up stairs.  
  
"Bra play nice," Vegeta shouted, as Pan ran down the stairs with her face black form sot, the six-year-old Bulma clone known as Bra, was following while apologising.  
  
"Kids," Buu and Vegeta said in unison.  
  
"Lynx, 1 2 3 you own me a coke," Buu smiled as he pointed at Vegeta. Vegeta just signed and got up to walk to the kitchen as Buu started to dance to his victory, he knew the only way to stop the dancing was to do as the demon say, get him a cola. The mighty warrior walked to the fridge as Pan had her head in the sink, as Bra helped her friend get the sot off. Vegeta sighed again, this wasn't how he pictured his life, he was meant to rule the universe by now, he doesn't even rule the house. As he picked up a can of cola, he once again dreamed of being called emperor Vegeta, he always like that title, but it could longer happen, he has been domesticated by Bluma, he didn't hate his life, in fact it was almost perfect for him, but he still wanted to achieve his child hood dream. He walked back into the living room, as Pan and Bra had finally gotten all the sot off Pan's face, he chucked the cola at Buu, and sat down in his seat once again.  
  
"Thanks buddy," Buu said and then opened the can, to have it spray straight in his left eye.  
  
"Thank you Kami," Vegeta laughed as he watch Buu roll around on the floor holding his eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Has Buu been defeated by a can of cola, will Vegeta realise his dream of galaxic conquest, will Gohan find his keys. In the next chapter, Shin and Kabito finally find Gohan, while Pan and Bra lean from the masters, as they try to play a massive prank. 


	5. I'm my own demisaiyan

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 5: I'm my own demi-saiyan.  
  
"There goes my fifth set of keys," Gohan sighed as he gave up his search, and sat down against a building. His day was getting worse by the second, first he got beaten by Cell and lost more then 80% of his clothes and his keys. He felt his brunt arm to check for any feeling in it, he winced in pain as he touched it, which was a good sign. The blizzard started to die down, and soon it was gone, Gohan scowled as he watched the clouds dissipate.  
  
"Great, I'm going to be practically naked in the middle of the street on a sunny day, thank you kami for another wonderful day," Gohan thought out loud with his words filled with sarcasm. He sighed once again as he watched the snow slowly melt under the heat of the summer sun, he was breathing heavily as he the pain in his arm seamed to increase. He heard two sets of feet press into the snow, he looked over to where it originated from, and there stood Shin and Kabito.  
  
"Did we miss anything," Shin smiled as he and Kabito walked over to him.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just the worse beating I've ever gotten in my life," Gohan scowled as he watched them come closer.  
  
"Hay look at this," Shin bent down, and looked at a small hole in the snow.  
  
"Did you find my keys," Gohan asked as he tried to see. Shin pulled something out of the hole, it was the ripped off half of Gohan's boxers.  
  
"I didn't know they did these in adult sizes," Shin said as he stared at the picture of a bear.  
  
"Give me that," Gohan demanded as his checks went red.  
  
"Sorry," Shin walked up to Gohan and handed him his boxers.  
  
"Thank you," Gohan glared at Shin began to snicker.  
  
"You had better heal him Kabito, and give him some clothes as well," Shin stated to the pink giant.  
  
"Yes sir," Kabito walked up to Gohan's side and bent down as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. A golden light surrounded the palm of Kabito's hand, which healed Gohan's wounds, Gohan's burnt arm started to turn back to it's normal colour and shot back into place in the socket.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said as he got off the snow, Kabito flicked a speck of light at Gohan's bare chest, soon Gohan's body began to glow, and then he was wearing identical clothes as he did before he fought Cell.  
  
"You have a real talent, you should be a tailor," Gohan said as he checked his clothes.  
  
"My gifts are given to ones who sever the supreme Kai, not for making money," Kabito spat.  
  
"I was just saying I liked your work," Gohan smiled weakly.  
  
"So what happened did you give Cell a beating, and he ran," Shin asked smiling.  
  
"No he gave me the beating, and almost killed me, so I hid behind a building, he believed I was dead and he left," Gohan explained, smiling the famous Son grin.  
  
"Smart move, I think we should…. What's that," Shin asked as a small tone of beeps similar Beethoven's sixth symphony seamed to come from Gohan's pocket. Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange phone with a flying nimbus on the back.  
  
"Hello Son Gohan speaking," Gohan spoke into the phone, and then held it back as the person replied, the volume was almost deafening him.  
  
"…and when I say come back soon, I mean soon," Videl's blasted out of the phone.  
  
"Listen honey I sort of met some old friends, and then Cell decided to come back to life you know a normal day," Gohan joked, which didn't make help the situation.  
  
"Get back here now," Videl's voice was sharp and deep, as she ended the phone call.  
  
"Well I have to get back to my hotel room so my wife can kill me, want to watch," Gohan asked as he placed his phone back in his pocket.  
  
"We had better stick close, just encase some of your other friends decide to show up," Shin smirked slightly and Gohan gave him a questionable look.  
  
"You just want to see Videl beat the crap out of me don't you," Gohan crossed his arms and leaned against the building.  
  
"That's just a bonus," Shin smiled wickedly, and Gohan sighed.  
  
"Ok then you'll all better follow me then," Gohan said as he began to walk across the snow followed by Shin and Kabito.  
  
"You've been slacking off," a deep voice rang though the street.  
  
"So have you Picollo, I heard you a mile away," Gohan smirked as Picollo's figure appeared from behind a building.  
  
"I do not slack off, Cell gave you quite a beating, you should off been training in these years of peace," Picollo stated as he walked along side the group.  
  
"Hello my names Gohan, have you met my mother," Gohan joked as Picollo smiled slightly.  
  
"Your mother only controlled you for a few years, I'm sure your new mistress would of allowed you to train," Picollo smirked as Gohan scowled at him.  
  
"Videl is not my mistress," Gohan pointed at Picollo.  
  
"Then why are we going to your hotel room, I'm sure Videl just called you, and commanded you to come to her," Picollo smiled broadly as Gohan had a shocked face.  
  
"No… I said I was coming back and she reminded me," Gohan looked away from Picollo as he spoke, while Shin, Kabito and Picollo snickered.  
  
"Of course Gohan I must have been mistaken," Picollo smirked while Gohan grinded his teeth.  
  
"Ok so she did in fact tell me to come back, she is still not my mistress," Gohan pointed to the group who nodded while trying not to laugh.  
  
"I hate you guys," Gohan shock his head as the group continued to walk to Gohan's hotel.  
  
  
  
"Bra are you sure this is wise," Pan asked as the two leaned against the wall outside the living room.  
  
"Silence this can't fail," Bra smirked as she watched her father, while she held a whoopee cushion.  
  
"A whoopee cushion, I out grew that when I was five," Trunks was next to the girls, he was leaning against the wall as well, Goten soon joined him.  
  
"Really and what would you do," Bra glared at Trunks, who then bent down and whispered something in her ear, the little girl smirked.  
  
"That is brilliant, but why are you telling us, you could do that by your selfs," Bra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We need to do something else, which will add oh so much more enjoyment," Trunks smirked and Goten joined in.  
  
"Really," Bra asked while Pan looked at the three with a confused stare.  
  
"Yes, now you two have you mission, while we'll do ours," Trunks gave Bra two thumbs up as he walked upstairs followed by Goten.  
  
"What are we meant to do then," Pan asked as she scratched her chin, Bra then whispered something into Pan's ear making the little girl smirk. The two ran to the kitchen, leaving the whoopee cushion as their mission began.  
  
"I think they fell for it," Trunks smirked as he was leaning against the wall up stairs and Goten nodded.  
  
"That's right, no one does pranks here but us," Goten raised his hand and the two did a high five.  
  
"Oh what a tangled web we weave," Trunks smiled.  
  
"How do you weave webs, I thought only spiders do that," Goten scratched the back of his head, while a teardrop appeared on the back of Trunks's.  
  
  
  
"Ok we're here," Gohan told the group, he was outside his hotel building, the snow had degreased and now there were only a few clumps here and there.  
  
"Shall we go in, I think I here you mistress calling," Picollo smiled as Gohan raised his finger threatening at Picollo.  
  
"I like you too much to rip your head off, but you are reaching a very thin line, Picollo," Gohan was scowling at his former mentor. Picollo continued to stare at Gohan smile fixed to his face.  
  
"Lets go in shall we," Shin said as he walked between the two, and then into the building, Kabito followed. Gohan walked in Picollo followed smiling, the group walked thought the group of professors who began staring at them. Gohan sighed as the group walked to the lifts and pressed the button and waited. The lift doors soon opened and Gohan looked up to the ceiling as the same fat couple from before were inside.  
  
"Dende if you're behind this you will pay," Gohan scowled upwards, and then the couple squeezed inside the lift.  
  
"Hay you guys move up we can't breathe," the extreme fat man said, as a large gap was to his other side. Gohan was grinding his teeth, he was about to kill some one , and the fat man was looking really suitable for the role right now. They finally reached their floor and they got out, luckily before Gohan killed the couple. The group reached the door and then Gohan reached into his pocket, and then he remembered he lost his keys, so knocked on the door, it burst open and there was Videl, her left eye was twitching, she grabbed Gohan by the collar and pulled him in closing the door behind them.  
  
"She reminds me of Chi chi," Picollo said and the others nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
What evil scheme have Trunks and Goten planed for the two girls, who are the fat couple that keep riding the lift. In the next chapter Gohan faces the wrath of Videl, while Pan and Bra begin what they think to be a brilliant prank. 


	6. Back fire

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 6: Back fire.  
  
"Ok here we go, dad always has a drink before lunch," Bra tip toed over to the fridge followed by Pan.  
  
"Right ok sounds easy enough," Pan said as Bra opened the fridge door. They looked into the fridge for Vegeta's six-pack.  
  
"Where is his drinks," Bra asked Pan who shock her head.  
  
"Oh well," Pan sighed as she stared at two cans of cola, which seamed to be shacking by them selves.  
  
"Hay would you like a cola," Bra asked as she picked up the two cans.  
  
"Sure ok," Pan smiled as Bra handed her the can. The two used their fingers to pull the tag on top to open the cans. Meanwhile two miles away in a small apartment, a man with short black hair wearing jeans and an orange shirt was staring out of his window.  
  
"Such a nice day, maybe I should go to the …" the man smiled as his gaze met with the capsule corp. building and he stopped talking when something happened. A large explosion of foam covered the capsule corp. building and the grounds surrounding it.  
  
"Oh the humanity," the man screamed as he watched in horror as the foam slowly creped down into the streets. Back at the capsule corp. building Pan and Bra were standing perfectly still covered with the foam, in utter shock and in the kitchen which was also covered in foam, when Vegeta walked in he to was covered with foam, he spotted the two girls holding now empty cola cans.  
  
"Oh girls you wouldn't have anything to do with the massive explosion just now would you," a vain on Vegeta's forehead was about to burst. Laughter was coming from the hallway as Trunks and Goten walked in shacking their heads, they were also covered in foam.  
  
"Daddy we didn't do it, we just opened the cans and it exploded," Bra explained as she snapped out of her shock.  
  
"While you were going to shake my drinks up," Vegeta said as he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a long white can, and smirked.  
  
"But how did you know we were going to do that," Pan asked as she wiped the foam off her face.  
  
"I had my sources," Vegeta smirked as he opened his can and only a small hiss was made.  
  
"If only we could've seen your faces," Trunks held his stomach and began to laugh, but his laughed soon died down, as a door in the hallway burst open, the door to Bulma's lab.  
  
"Who did this," Bulma's voice screamed though the house. Vegeta quickly left the kitchen drinking from his can. A foam covered Bulma reached the kitchen just as Vegeta left though a different door, she glared at Trunks and Goten, the two smiled weakly.  
  
"Boys you are going to clean this mess up, starting now," Bulma screamed as Trunks and Goten winced in fear.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the two said as they left the room. Bulma then turned and walked out leaving the two girls alone in the foamed filled kitchen.  
  
"We'll get them for this," Bra said as her ki started to evaporate the foam around her.  
  
  
  
"..And then the blizzard hit us, I was so worried and you didn't even call me, you could have been dead for all I know," Videl shouted as she pointed at Gohan who was sitting on the bed.  
  
"I," Gohan started.  
  
"And then you joke about Cell coming back from the dead," Videl scowled at Gohan.  
  
"But I," Gohan tried to speak.  
  
"That was the worse excuse I have ever heard, why didn't you just say that you stuffing your face," Videl glared down at Gohan who was now wincing in fear.  
  
"I wasn't, Cell did come back," Gohan explained as he smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you saying you didn't eat at all," Videl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I did eat a little something, but I did fight Cell as well," Gohan smiled as Videl still had her eyebrow raised, on the other side of the door Picollo, Shin and Kabito were trying not to listen.  
  
"Do you think we should go inside and help him," Shin asked the others.  
  
"Your much braver then me," Kabito stated as he shock his head.  
  
"We should," Picollo told them, even though a look of fear crossed his face. Shin knocked on the door, and waited for Videl to open it. She soon did, and then looked at the group.  
  
"Hi guys, sorry about not letting you in," Videl smiled as she signalled for them to come in. They did and looked around the room, while Videl closed the door and went back to Gohan.  
  
"You didn't tell me Shin was here," Videl stated.  
  
"You didn't really give me much of a chance," Gohan laughed as he smiled.  
  
"So nice to see you again Videl, I see you have another child on the way, congratulations," Shin bowed slightly.  
  
"See why can't you talk like that," Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"He doesn't have to live with you," Gohan joked. Videl slapped the back of his head making a lump appear.  
  
"I think I miss heard you," Videl glared at Gohan.  
  
"I think so to," Gohan said weakly, as he nursed his lump. Kabito, Picollo and Shin were failing to hide their laughter, and then Videl glared at them, shutting them up.  
  
"Why are you two here anyway, shouldn't you be watching over the universe or just laying about as usual," Videl asked making Shin's jaw drop.  
  
"We do not lay about, we are always busy," Shin explained as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Really, what did you do when everyone was fighting Frieza," Videl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That was a holiday," Shin waved his hands defecnably in front of himself.  
  
"Right, so what are you doing here," Videl asked as she looked at Shin with a questionable look.  
  
"We were informing Gohan about some events in HFIL," Shin stated as Videl cringed slightly.  
  
"What kind of events," Videl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A lot of the souls are missing, and Cell kind of came back to life, and then turned up to beat Gohan to a bloody pulp," Shin explained and Videl cringed again.  
  
"Sorry about shouting at you Gohan," Videl scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Its all right the story did seam kind of crazy," Gohan smiled as he continued to nurse his lump.  
  
"Any way, we have decided stay for a bit, Cell could be back if he finds out Gohan's alive," Shin stated and Gohan shock his head.  
  
"Thanks guys, the supreme Kai as a bodyguard," Gohan laughed slightly.  
  
"I didn't see it like that," Shin smiled as he got what Gohan meant.  
  
"What about you Picollo, are you going to follow me as well," Gohan asked as he looked at his former mentor. Picollo just nodded as he leaned against the wall, re-entering his state of being totally unnoticed by all except Gohan.  
  
"Great, then you can all come to the convention tomorrow, oh no I forgot the speech," Gohan sighed as he got up from the bed and went to his small black brief case and pulled out some paper.  
  
"I could use you help guys," Gohan stated and everyone sighed.  
  
  
  
Cell smirked as he entered a rectangle room, which was pitch black, a chair sat in the middle it was barely visible, on this chair sat a tall figure which was also barely visible.  
  
"Do you anything to report," The being asked Cell, with a deep and dry voice.  
  
"I got Gohan for you," Cell smirked as he stopped in front of the chair.  
  
"Excellent, then where is he," the being asked, and a teardrop appeared on Cell's head.  
  
"Standing in line with the rest of the souls sir," Cell lost his smirk, a slap was heard, must likely the being slapping its head.  
  
"Let me guess, when I said get Gohan, you thought it meant kill him," The voice stated as Cell nodded.  
  
"Well yeah you said, get Gohan for me," Cell repeated his orders.  
  
"And that's what I meant, go and get Gohan, not kill him, were my simple instructions too complex," the being asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Well," Cell began.  
  
"Silence, your lucky it seams that Gohan isn't dead," the being stated.  
  
"How could you know that," Cell had a shocked look.  
  
"I have my ways," The being said as he looked at a TV screen above the door behind Cell. On the screen it was a news report about the blizzard, and Gohan was walking past the camera.  
  
"Ok then, do you want me to go back," Cell asked as he truned to leave.  
  
"No, Gohan must likely won't be alone again, you should bring the others, you strike tomorrow," The being commanded, and Cell left.  
  
"Who does he think he is, mocking me," Cell asked no one after he closed the door behind him. He was now in a long grey corridor with many doors and connecting hallways.  
  
"A being that didn't screw up his simple orders," came a feminine voice from beside Cell.  
  
"Please fuck off, I don't have time to listen to your whining," Cell said without even looking at the person who he believed to be Frieza beside him, and then left. The person beside him was actually a small orange woman with three eyes and no hair wearing dungarees and a white T-shirt, she started to cry, and then ran off.  
  
  
  
Who is the small orange woman that sounded just like Frieza, will Bra and Pan be able to best Trunks and Goten at their own game. In the next chapter, the convention starts and Gohan's family show up for moral support, as Bra and Pan plan their vengeance. 


	7. Revenge, stage one

If I'm writing about it odds are I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 7: Revenge, stage one  
  
Pan knocked Bra's arm with her elbow, to awake her. The two where in a large darkened room, which had pink wallpaper, carpets, roof and four- poster bed, it was filled with toys, dolls and wardrobes, the bedroom of a spoiled brat. There was a sleeping bag by the four-poster bed, which was where Pan was sleeping. Pan was in a white T-shirt, which had a picture of the great saiyan-man in a fighting pose on. Bra yawned slightly and looked at Pan and then an evil smirk crossed her face. "Are you ready," Pan asked with an equally evil smirk on her face. "Oh yeah, do you have it," Bra asked as she push her duvet off to reveal her in pink pyjamas. "Who do you think I am, of course I have it," Pan showed Bra a bottle which she had held behind her back. There was a label on the bottle but it couldn't be seen in the darkened room. "Excellent," Bra's smirk increased in size, as she jumped of the bed. The two left the room and tipped toed down a darkened hallway. They reached a room at the end of the hallway, Bra opened it slowly, and sneaked inside followed by Pan.  
  
Early next mourning, a horrid scream of pain and sheer terror was heard from one of the many bathrooms in the Capsule corp. building. In the kitchen Vegeta was drinking his coffee uncaring of the scream, while Bluma who was in a short red skirt was reading the newspaper. Pan and Bra where eating a chocolate cereal of some sort at the table as well. "My beautiful hair," Came another scream form the same bathroom. Vegeta sighed at hearing is only son scream about his hair. "Maybe you should talk to him about the whole saiyan hair thing," Bulma stated as she changed a page. "I had to tell him where babies come from, can't you take this one," Vegeta growled. "I can't believe you told a five-year old about se. ahem I mean the birds and the bees," Bulma stopped and corrected herself as she realised Bra and Pan where at the table. "Saiyans don't have such ridiculous cover stories for bodily functions," Vegeta shock his head as Trunks bust into the kitchen, he was in boxer shorts and a vest and he had a vein on the verge of bursting on his forehead. His long purple hair was now short white hair. "I know one of you is responsible for this criminal offence," Trunks shouted making the four turned towards him and laugh at his hair. "Oh my kami that is tragic," Vegeta said though his laughter. "I know you did this, I don't have any prove, but watch out from now on," Trunks growled his left eye was twitching rapidly, as he pointed at Bra. Bulma and Vegeta looked at Bra with a stern look. "I didn't do it," Bra said with a sweet and innocent look, which is normally lacking from the Brief family. "That's good enough for me," Bulma said as she went back to her newspaper.. "Same here," Vegeta stated and then took a sip from his coffee, while Trunk's face faulted. "You can't be serious, she's guilty, who else could it be. oh I see it was the two of you, ok then the kid cloves are off, you going to pay, listen to what I say," Trunks said as he turned to leave. "I don't think you heard me, I didn't do it," Bra said with the same innocent look. "Your tricks may work on them, but I'm immune to your hypnotic eyes," Trunks said as he left the kitchen. "He needs help," Bulma stated and Vegeta just nodded while Pan and Bra smirked heavily.  
  
While this happened at the Capsule corp. building, two people at Gohan's apartment where watching the end of cartoon marathon. Buu and Goten where surrounded by rubbish and they where both on the couch with cans of drink and bags of potato chips. "Do you think it's weird that Donal..," Buu said but Goten stopped him. "Ahem," Goten stated as he elbowed Buu in the arm. "Sorry, do you think it's weird that George Goose, only wears an army uniform shirt," Buu corrected himself. "If you think that's strange, I've seen one where some ants take his shirt and he gets embarrassed," Goten stated making Buu's eyes go wide in shock. "Really, your joking," Buu leaned over so he could hear better. "No I'm not, he had his arm in a tree trunk an.. I'll get it," Goten said as he heard the phone. He got up and reached the phone, he picked it up. "Hello," Goten answered the phone. "Goten I think you should take you niece back before I kill her," Came a really ticked off Trunks' voice. "What's she done," Goten asked. "I don't want to talk about it," Trunks' voice was getting close to a shout of anger. "Come on, I won't laugh," Goten said sincerely. "Ok, she and my little tormenter got together to bleach my hair and cut it," Trunks said each word was slow as he awaited Goten's laughter. "Really," Goten said holding back his laughter. "Yes, now get other here now," Trunks said and then hung up the phone. Goten put the phone down and then bent over in laughter.  
  
Goten knocked on the Capsule corp. building front door, and it was opened by Trunks, dressed in his normal clothes, but he now had a baseball cap on which had Yamacha written on it, which covered what was left of his hair. "What are you doing with that on your head," Goten asked, while Trunks hung his head in shame. "It's the only hat in the house," Trunks explained he grabbed Pan by the shoulder, she was standing behind the wall which the front door was connected to. "Hi uncle Goten," Pan gave the most innocent smile a Son had ever given. "Go now," Trunks commanded as he shoved Pan out the door, and then he slammed it shut. "Why did you bleach his hair," Goten asked as he looked disapprovingly at Pan, like a parental figure would. "Because you and Trunks once did it to Yamacha when he was babysitting you," Pan had a victorious smirk on her face. "That was different," Goten lied. "Oh really," Pan had changed the roles now, she was the parental figure looking disappointed. "Yes, now we're going home," Goten held his arm out towards her, and she grabbed hold of it, and then the two vanished from sight.  
  
In a large room filled chairs which in turn where filled with people, Shin, Kabito, Picollo and Videl where sitting in the back row staring at the front of the room which had a stage, as this was normally used as a theatre, with a stand at the front. Videl was in the middle between Picollo and Shin, while Kabito who had bested Picollo and shin at rock paper scissors to get his seat by the wall. "When is thing going to start," Videl demanded an answer from the three. "I don't know, I'll just go and ask someone," Picollo said as he stood up and tried for an escape, Videl just grabbed his cape and pulled him back to his seat. "Where are the others," Videl once again ask a question the others couldn't answer. "I don't know, I'll ju..," Picollo was intruded. "Shut up," Videl commanded. "Sorry," Picollo said meekly. More people entered the room, Picollo felt four kis materialise out side of the room, near to Gohan, he vanished into the shadows, without making a sound. "Man that was cool," Shin stated as he watched the whole thing.  
  
In a small white square room, which housed only two doors to the left of the stage, Gohan was looking into a mirror to make sure he looked ok. He felt four kis behind him, and he sigh, he dropped some cards in his hand, and grabbed his shirt with both hands and ripped it off, and though some miracle is trouser came off as well revealing his purple gi. "That was amazing, I wish someone was here to see that," Gohan sighed and then started to breath slowly to relax himself. He let loose a small grunt as he burst into super saiyan form. The floor beneath him started to buckle, as his hair shoot upwards and turned yellow, his eyes shifted to green, and his muscles expanded. "Impressive as always," Picollo stated as he appeared from a dark corner which had just been lit by Gohan's aura. "Impressive, you haven't seen nothing yet," Gohan smirked like a true saiyan as he dug down to call forth more power. He roared as his hair and muscles increased in mass, his aura almost doubled in size, and the floor beneath him was almost braking. "Is that it, your hardly even a challenge for me," Picollo took his cape off and chucked it into a corner, followed by his turban. Gohan just smiled at Picollos attempt to enrage him. Gohan bent down as he braced himself for the power, he let loose a loud roar as he dug deeper. He started to shake as he forced his muscles in increase so they could try to contain his power, the floor beneath him gave way, he didn't even more, his aura started to fill the room. His hair slowly began to grow down his back, his eyebrows slowly faded from his face, giving him an expression similar to his mentor. His hair reach it's full length as it stopped at his hips, he shot up wards as he forced more power making his hair flutter in the forceful wind he was creating by just powering up. He stopped and let lose a sigh, as he started to stretch. Outside the door Cell, True Buu, Frieza and Garlic Jr. waited. "Should we knock or just let ourselves in," True Buu asked as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Can Gohan and Picollo take on all four of them, will Trunks be able to upstage his sister, will Buu be able to understand to cartoon law about male characters. In the next chapter, Gohan and Picollo begin their assault against the four, while Trunks does as promised, removing his kid cloves as he plans another prank, one which will end the fighting. 


	8. Operation Epsilon

I don't own Dragonball Z, but I wish oh the wishing that I do.  
  
Chapter 8: Operation Epsilon  
  
In Trunks' room, which was just a rectangle, grey room with a bed and a shelf over it filled with CD's and a stereo, a large TV opposite the bed, it was connected to every game console known to man and a shelving unit filled with games for said game consoles. Trunks who was now wearing a beanie on his head which had the word Badman on it in red, had lifted his mattress up to reveal a small grey box, with a handle, he picked it up and allowed his mattress to fall. He sat on his bed and opened the box, it contained blue prints and a small envelope, a smirk fell on his face, the pranks he never planed to use due to the pure devastation they would cause. He took the envelope out and opened it, and pulled out the letter, which read.  
  
Dear Trunks  
  
Make sure you want to do this, it could mean our arse on the line.  
  
Love Trunks  
  
Trunks thought about it for a second, and felt the short stubble of his once great lock of hair at the back of his neck, and a nasty scowl crossed his face. He chucked the letter away and removed one of the blue prints, and unrolled it, and stared at the writing at the top, Operation Epsilon, he had made numerous pranks which he thought so great that they should be know as an operation, he had gone all the way up to Omega. These "Operations" where solo material, the production was not hindered by Goten's conscious and stupidity. He rolled up his blue print and tipped toe out of the room a big smirk on his face. He crept down the stairs and headed for his mother's lab, he knocked slightly on the door, no reply. He opened the door and looked at the massive, almost logic defiling lab. An almost endless sea of machines so complex that only Bulma could actually use them, Trunks sneaked across the sea to a large pile scarp metal, he sat down beside it and began sorting though it find the parts he needed. "This will make us even," Trunks said with a smirk much like his father.  
  
As True Buu grabbed the doorknob, Both Picollo and Gohan kicked the door, sending True Buu flying with the door. He smashed out of a window and the door began to slow down. True Buu looked up as the sun glistened on his face, then he and the door fell towards the streets below. "That was a little easy," Gohan stated as he checked out his surroundings, a slightly narrow hallway, which had one wall made of windows, the carpet was red, and it seamed to turn off at one end of it. Gohan and Picollo where in between the three others, Frieza and Garlic Jr. on one side and Cell on the other. "Ok is this it, I must say it's disappointing to say the least, ok then lets do this," Frieza stated making Picollo look down at him with a look of pity. "Your power levels haven't increased much have they," Picollo smirked as he called forth his power by crossing his arms in front of his face and then chucked them backwards as he let lose a scream and his power jolted upwards, it went over Frieza's then Garlic Jr.'s and then finally Gohan's. "Wow that is impressive, I was personally impressed when Gohan here took down True Buu but this," Frieza clapped in applause "Ooooook, what do you guys want, I could do an autograph for you now but I doubt you have a pen on you," Gohan shrugged his shoulders as he stared at Cell. "Ha ha tee hee, you wit is too sharp," Cell stated in a monotone. "It appears you lost a fan," Picollo explained. "Yeah it pains me," Gohan stated making Cell sigh. "I wish I could come up with this witty repartee, but I can't so I'm just going to have to kill you," Cell explained. "Wait remember we can't kill Gohan," Frieza stated making Cell and Garlic Jr. slap their heads. "Moron," Cell and Garlic Jr. shouted at Frieza making him smile meekly. "What was that, your not allowed to kill me, interesting," Gohan said with a smirk on his face as he relaxed. "Of course we can," Frieza lied to try and regain that edge and failing. "So shall we dance," Gohan asked as he held his hand out to Cell, trying his best to seem the macho unstoppable action hero, but failed. "Only if you lead, wait a minute don't change the subject," Cell said waving his hands together in front his chest. Gohan looked a little worried at Cell's remark, but shock it off and entered a pose with his hands crossing in front of him, and his fingers where curving forward. Picollo copied his old student and the two lunched towards the enemy, Picollo at Garlic Jr. and Frieza while Gohan took Cell. Gohan pulled his fist back as he prepared to strike, Cell took a step to the side to avoid the feeble attack. As Gohan reached Cell, he struck the genetic monster in the cheek with his other hand, catching him completely off guard. Cell spun around from the force of the blow, while Gohan dropped and used the floor to push him self backwards. As Cell spun in mid air, Gohan flew towards him, and struck Cell in what would have been the kidney area, with his elbow, the force of the blow stopped Cell from spinning and sent him flying down the hallway. Cell stopped himself a mere three feet away form Gohan, making him laugh at the attack. "Did you hit me three times, wait no sorry that was a fly that landed on my shoulder," Cell stated making Gohan just sigh. "Okay then, Ka" Gohan moved his hands to his side so that their palms met, with a small gap between them. "Don't be so stupid, you let lose a Kamehameha in here you'll kill everyone in this building," Cell explained as he crossed his arms cockily. "Me," Gohan screamed as he began to concentrate his ki into his palms, which increased his power. "Your Bluffing," Cell said as he turned to watch Picollo holding his own against Garlic Jr. and Frieza. "Ha," Now in between Gohan's palms was and orb of blue energy, which was letting loose beams of blue light, also Gohan's aura reappeared as he went above his maximum. "I know you're bluffing, you can't fool me," Cell said not even looking at Gohan. "Me," Gohan had to pull his hands away from each other slightly as the orb of blue energy increased in size, and his muscle began to scream in protest. "I think you should try and help Picollo, he's not going to hold out forever," Cell explained as he watched Picollo kick Garlic Jr. in the jaw and block Frieza's tail with one of his hands. No sound came from Gohan, Cell turned around to check if he was still there, but no sign, he turned around to see Picollo jump aside, while Gohan stood with his back against the wall facing Garlic Jr. and Frieza. "Ha," Gohan screamed as he moved his hands in front of him and he let loose the orb of blue energy, which became a massive beam of blue energy. A horrific scream from the unprepared Garlic Jr. and Frieza was heard from miles around and the kamehameha shot across the sky over Blue Moon city. What was left in the wake were two heavily brunt bodies and melted windows. "Clever, very clever, but only one problem morons, you still have to deal with me," Cell sneered showing no feelings towards his fallen comrades. "There is a problem but only for you, my dad and grand pappy are on the way here, so very soon it'll be four on one, and they haven't been slacking off with their training like I have," Gohan explained as he re entered a fighting pose, in unison with Picollo. "Gohan do you know how long I've been waiting for you," Videl's voice came from behind Gohan and Picollo, making them both turn around in shock. "Videl what are you doing here, go and wait inside with the others," Gohan stated trying his best not to seem angry or trying to command his wife, he didn't have a death wish. "Excuse me for caring about the whereabouts of my husband," Videl glared straight into Gohan's eyes allowing him to see the horrific tortures that only a woman can deliver. Gohan stepped back in fear of his wife, while Cell was just watching the whole scene and finally worked out that this woman was Gohan's wife, he was very quick. He simply teleported across the room, and grabbed Videl by the neck, while he raised his other arm. Gohan and Picollo prepared to try and protect Videl but, Cell's free hand began to shake and a sharp bone was coming out of the side of it. A sword burst out of Cell's arm and he grabbed it and held the blade near Videl's stomach, making Gohan and Picollo stop in their tracks. "Come any closer and I'll cut her in half," Cell stated and cut Videl slightly to prove the sword would cut though her, Videl let loose a small grunt of pain making Gohan glare at Cell. "Ok here's how we're going to do this, Gohan your going to change back to normal, and I'll let her go," Cell explained. "Ok let her go first," Gohan hoped he would, Cell just shock his head. "Don't do it, he's just going kill her anyway," Picollo told Gohan as he held him by his collar. "Well your still here to get her out," Gohan's aura surrounded him and he slowly reverted to super saiyan level two, then to one and then back to normal. Cell smirked and he tossed Videl out of the window, Picollo shot out towards her followed by Gohan. Picollo reached Videl and helped her to support her self, and checked the cut, but Gohan didn't catch up with them. "You all right," Picollo asked as he placed a hand on Videl's belly. "I'm fine, go and help Gohan," Videl commanded Picollo but he didn't listen he closed his eyes and concentrated, and he smiled with relief. "It's ok," Picollo stated making Videl grab her stomach realising what he did. "Thanks," Videl said, and Picollo just smiled and flew upwards. He reached the floor where he and Gohan had fought together. There where three bodies, just lying on the floor, Garlic Jr, Frieza and Cell. Cell's neck was rejoining, as was his left arm, while his back twisted back into shape, and his eyeball shot back into place, and strangely enough Cell was missing a big chunk out of his neck, it was like a massive bite. But there was no trace of Gohan, and Picollo couldn't find his ki. He turned around as he felt True Buu behind him and he was really pissed off.  
  
Trunks left his mums lab with a box almost as large as his torso wrapped in yellow paper with pink poker dots. He had a black baseball cap on with two little white cloves, which could clap by pulling on a string hanging off the end of the cap. He walked to the kitchen and looked inside to see Bra in a small red dress, getting a soda from the fridge, Trunks laid the box on the ground and ran off. Bra held the soda can to her ear to make sure it was safe to opened. She smiled and opened it and began to slurp the liquid from its container. Vegeta came out of the living room and spotted the present and he smiled slightly. "They remembered my birthday," Vegeta wiped a tear from his eye and ran to the gift before Trunks to stop him. He ripped the wrapping off to reveal a cardboard box and something spread form inside the cardboard box and hit Vegeta in the eyes. "My eyes, my beautiful eyes," Vegeta screamed as he fell to the ground and rolled about, Bra skipped from the kitchen. "Hi daddy," Bra said as she skipped past Vegeta. "Curses," Trunks shock his fist at his little sister as she skipped into the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Vegeta ever see again, where's Gohan, how did he beat Cell, was that the shortest fight in history. In the next chapter Picollo duels with True Buu, while Trunks tries another prank. 


	9. Kais aplenty

I don't own Dragonball Z, but the dreams still haunt me.  
  
Chapter 9: Kais aplenty.  
  
"Where's Gohan," True Buu said slowly as he glared at Picollo. "I should ask you the same thing," Picollo glared back. "No more games, no more mercy, just tell me where he is and I might just allow you to keep one of your limbs," True Buu walked towards Picollo trying his best to seem threatening. "Do you know who I am, I've brought the entire world to their knees by the mere mention of my name," Picollo stated as he glared down at the small demon. "The world pah, child's play, how about the entire universe," True Buu smirked as he reached Picollo and stared up at him. "I'm afraid not, no one has every feared the name Buu," Picollo smirked back making True Buu frown. True Buu punched at Picollo, but the nameks knee blocked it. "I suggest you leave before I kill you," Picollo once again took on his father's role of the demon king. "Fool my powers can not be matched," True Buu once again tried to scare Picollo. "Get out of here," Picollo rammed his other leg into True Buu's face sending the demon flying. The small pink demon turned into a ball and just bounced off the wall and flew towards Picollo, the namek had little time avoid it, and so True Buu hit him in the stomach, winding him, and knocking him backwards which cause him to trip over Cell. "Don't mess with the best, because we don't mess," True Buu gloated while Picollo scowled at him. Picollo rammed both his feet into True Buu's face, causing the demon's neck to stretch, but caused no damage. Picollo pushed himself of the floor with his arms, while his feet remained in True Buu's face, so as Picollo stood upright he was standing on the demon's face. True Buu tried to grab Picollo's legs but the namek had leaped of the demon flipping himself in mid air to face True Buu. As the rubber like beast jumped back on to his feet he glared deeply into the demon kings eyes, and saw him in a new light, as a rival, as a threat. True Buu shoot his arms towards Picollo, the hands had become fists, Picollo leaped onto one of the limbs and ran down it, ready to strike. True Buu crossed his arms to try and trip him, but the namek just jumped onto the other arm as it swept across it's counterpart. As Picollo reached the shoulder he dropped down and kicked True Buu in the back of his neck sending the pink destroyer scraping across the floor. "Leave, I have more important matters," Picollo crossed his arms and glared down at True Buu. True Buu turned around and glared back at Picollo, and then grunted in anger, as he stood up. True Buu began laughing, as he seemed to melt into a liquid, Picollo looked on in shock, and then the liquid seem to leap at Picollo, the namek raised his arms to defend himself, but no attack came, he looked forward and could see no sign of True Buu. "What was that," Picollo asked as he looked around the room and realised Cell, Frieza and Garlic Jr. were gone as well.  
  
"Operation Zeta, has begun," Trunks smirked as he closed the fridge door, he had a purple wig on much like his old hair, he sat at the kitchen table innocently watching the fridge. Vegeta came into the kitchen feeling his way as he had patches over his eyes. "What can I do for you dad," Trunks asked as he looked at his father feeling the fridge handle. "Nothing brat, I need no ones help," Vegeta said as he opened the fridge door. A small catapult was in place and it chucked a beer can, which hit the saiyan prince in the groin totally unprepared Vegeta grabbed the area as he fell to the ground in pain. Trunks stopped himself from laughing by holding his mouth shut. "Silence, just help me up," Vegeta's voice was a lot higher in pitch now, Trunks did as he was told and helped his father up, just when Bra skipped in and grabbed a soda from the opened fridge and skipped away. Trunks snapped his fingers as operation Zeta had failed.  
  
"Goku we're late," Chi chi stated as she and her husband and father in law arrived outside the large building in which Gohan was meant to give a speech. Chi chi hadn't changed much except she had wrinkles and a few grey hairs. Bardock was the only one wearing something different, a yellow T- shirt that had the word paperboy on it, and brown trousers, with a baseball cap on which said Goku on it. "Why do I have to wear this ridiculous outfit," Bardock asked with a nasty scowl imprinted on his face. "Because," was all Chi chi said making Bardock look at her questionably. "Because," Bardock spoke as if he wanted Chi chi to continue. "Because I don't want you to ruin Gohan's speech with you stupid battle armour," Chi chi had turned around and revealed her vampire like fangs, and she then hissed at him making the proud warrior step back in fear. "Come now honey its not that stupid," Goku said as he turned Chi chi's premature anger towards him, earning a thank you from his father. "Why can't you ever stand by me," Chi chi sulked making Goku panic. "I can, I do but the armour isn't stupid maybe silly," Goku's best hope was a compromise. "Hi Goku, Bardock, harpy queen," Picollo said as he landed by the group making Chi chi glare heavily at him. "What you doing here," Chi chi asked as he glare had turned to a look, which was so full of hate that there is no word to describe it, the one she uses to control her husband and children. "Gohan was attacked the other day, I came to help him defence himself, but we have a problem, either there's another guy after him or he just left, because we don't know where he is," Picollo explained making Chi chi's expression change to a look of concern. "Where's my baby," Chi chi asked as she held Picollo by the collar. "I have no idea," Picollo said in his usual way, seeming like he doesn't care. "This is bad," Goku stated as he rubbed his chin in thought. "We don't know that for sure, maybe Shin can help us" Picollo took flight and headed up the building, followed by Bardock and Goku holding Chi chi.  
  
"Awake warrior," A heavenly voice echoed across a large room, which looked like it was made from water, Gohan was lying, asleep on a square slab in the centre of the room. The floor was just water, but there was a small island of solid floor around the square slab, and path leading to a doorway which was surround by statues of knights in bright silver armour, in all the corners of this massive room there were small water falls, also there were statues of women holding jugs of water above their heads pour yet more water into the small lake which was the floor of the room. Gohan still did not wake, but he did seem to grunt slightly and then fidget. "Awake warrior," The voice came again. "Five more minutes," Gohan pleaded as he continued to lie on the slab. From the doorway came a bright blue woman with long white hair, dressed in a white robe, she walked to the slab. "Get up," She commanded in a not so heavenly voice. "Please," Gohan begged as he went back to his slumber. "I said get up," The woman kicked Gohan off the slab, sending the sleeping demi-saiyan into the water. "I'm up," Gohan stated as he started to swim. "Good, now follow me, I have need of you," The woman stated as she walked down the path towards the door way, while Gohan looked shocked as he looked around the room, he didn't remember go to a place like this. "Where the hell am I," Gohan thought as he swam to the small island with the slab on it. "Please follow me and I'll tell you," The woman shouted back as she past thought the doorway. "She can read minds, weird," Gohan thought as he climbed back on the island of floor, and then followed the blue woman. The next room, was a vertical cylinder made for the same solid water as the last, the walls were arches a pone aches, and there where five different doors, and a small pool of water in the centre, the blue woman stood by the water and smiled slight as Gohan walked up to her. "I have summoned you here for a purpose, we are about to enter an age of madness, and the only way to combat such madness is with wisdom, and I will grant you the wisdom you require," The blue woman stated as she turned to the pool of water. "Excuse me, I have a question before we start, who are you," Gohan asked as he watched the woman turn around to face him. "I'm sorry, how rude of me, I have many names, you have even called one of them out in anger," The blue woman began while Gohan thought about all the names he called out in anger. "Your called dingle berry," Gohan asked as he scratched his head, while the woman glared at him. "No, you know me as Kami," The woman corrected him. "Dende, I didn't think nameks could have sex change operations," Gohan scratched his head again while woman made a deeper glare. "I am not your friend Dende, how about I make this easier for you, on a ladder you would have step one being a guardian, who looks after one planet. Step two, a king or queen Kai, who looks after their section of a galaxy, then step three is a grand Kai who watches over a galaxy. Then step four the supreme Kai, who looks after the universe, then me the one who watches over all the Kais," The blue woman explained slowly, making Gohan's eyes open wide in shock. "But..but," was all Gohan could say. "What is it," The blue woman asked as she looked at Gohan questionably. "You're a woman," Gohan stated making the blue woman fall over. "And," The blue woman said hopeful that Gohan had more to it then that, as she got up. "No that's it," Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Well any way, you may call me Kai, anyway..," The blue woman tried to continue. "Wait a moment, your just Kai," Gohan seemed to laugh slightly. "Yes, now could we please continue," Kai stated as she turned to the pool of water. "Wait, that means that you're lower then a king Kai," Gohan stated as he thought about it, while Kai sighed. "Why does everyone say that, no my true title is the original Kai, now could we please talk about the horrific advents which have yet to come," Kai almost begged. "Ok, sorry," Gohan smiled the family smile. "Alright, Gohan do you know what I have foreseen, a new shadow will engulf your universe. Only the light can save it, you must learn how to use your own power. I must train you to prepare you for the horrid onslaught that will come, are you ready learn a sacred art that no other mortal has seen," Kai stated with such passion and enthusiasm, a victory march like classical tune played from nowhere. "You've got the wrong guy, I'm not a hero, I'm a physics professor," Gohan stated as he stared and the music suddenly stopped, and Kai just looked at Gohan. "Pardon," Kai stated while Gohan looked at her with a look, which said sorry. "How can I put this, fighting isn't my thing," Gohan stated with the same look on his face. "Oh fighting isn't your thing, and we must respect each other's things. Listen to me you poor excuse of a saiyan, you're going to learn this sacred art or I'm going to start cracking heads, do we understand each other," Kai said slowly as she held Gohan by the collar up to her face. "Yes," Gohan said in a voice just under a whisper as he almost soiled his pants.  
  
  
  
Where did True Buu and the other's vanish to, is Kai really higher then the supreme Kai, why is Vegeta falling for all of Trunks' pranks. In the next chapter, Pan has to go to school, but there's a problem Goten has to take her there, while Gohan gets the wisdom Kai promised. 


End file.
